Meeting Phil
by layshie
Summary: Ok! This is my first EVER fanfic. It is about what happened the day before Phil crash landed in the year 2004 and how Keely and Phil became friends. Using references to 'Future Tutor'.
1. The Day Before

Chapter 1

The Day Before

**(A/N This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm afraid that I don't own Phil of the Future :( but most of the stuff in this chapter is mine.)**

"Arghh!" Keely screamed at her algebra homework.

"Hey it's ok Keely. Do what I did and don't do it," Keely's best friend Tia said to her.

"Sorry Tia I'm already failing that class I don't want to add another F to the collection."

Tia shrugged and got back to the fashion magazines she was reading. They were at Keely's house to go shopping but before they could go Keely had to finish her homework.

" I hate this! I just can't get it. I need help."

"C'mon Keel you need brainfood let's go get a Senor Freezie ok?" Tia asked her friend.

Ok..." Keely got up reluctantly.

"Ooh. Brainfreeze," Keely said clutching her forehead. They walked to Freezyworld, the only place in Pickford that they could get freezies.

"Keely with brainfreeze like that you can't do homework, " Tia winked at her.

"Well... I guess not. " A smile appeared on Keely's face, " I can just tell Mrs. B that I didn't get the homework so I was going to ask her for help. Yeah that's it!" She was excited over her new story that played over in her head.

"Keely, Keely, Keely. Just tell her the truth. We got hook-ups in this school she won't care." Tia told Keely her idea.

Keely thought about it, " I guess. She _probably_ won't care." So it was settled Keely just won't do her homework.

Tia walked Keely home, " I'll call you when I get home, K?"

"Okay. See ya!" Keely waved from her front porch.

Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Keely."

"Oh, hi Tia."

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Um, short-sleeved blue overcoat, long-sleeved white shirt underneath, black pants with a net belt and my white converse."

"Ca-ute!" Tia said in delight.

"Thanks!"

"Well... pink dog hat , black shirt, mardi gras beads, striped arm warmers, and blue jeans."

" Sounds good. -yawn- Hey I'm getting tired. See you at school."

"Ok, Toodles." They both hung up.

**( Me again! There is going to be three chapters in this. I used a reference from That's So Raven, if you already didn't know. Please review. If you do I will give you...a cupcake! Fresh out of the oven.)**


	2. School

Chapter 2

School  


**( Yay! Second chapter! Still, Disney Characters aren't mine. :( )  
**

Keely woke up at 7 AM the next day. She dress in the outfit she described to Tia last night unaware of what would happen later that day.

Keely walked to the bathroom to brush her already perfect hair. She was going to put it up in a messy bun with chopsticks through the center. As she brushed her teeth the phone rang.

"Hewwo?" Keely said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Oh, Hey Keel guess what?" It was Tia. The sound of running water and someone spitting in the background could be heard.

"Keely?" Tia wondered.

"Oh, sorry Tia I was brushing my teeth when you called. So what did you want?"

"Well, we have a new kid in school today. His name is Phil Diffy and he's in our grade." Tia told her.

"Wow Tia how do you know all of this?"

"I told you, we got the hook-ups in this school. Well, Sally the principal's student assisstant told me."

"Cool. So tell me, do you know what he's like?" Keely asked.

"Who do you think I am Keely? Someone who knows everything that goes on in this school?" Tia snapped.

Keely rolled her eyes and mumbled, " It sure sounds like."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Keely said quickly. She looked at the clock and it read 7: 30.

"Hey Tia its 7:30 I still have to get ready. Talk to you soon."

She hung up before Tia could get her distracted again. She wondered what this Phil person was like. Keely got some socks on from her dresser drawer and slipped her converse on.

"Bye Mom!" She yelled and walked out of the door. Once she got to the school she walked through the big doors and down to her locker. Tia yelled to her from across the halll.

"Hey Keely!" She beckoned her towards her own locker. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Keely wondered.

"That Phil kids locker is a few lockers down from you!"

"Oh, great." She didn't sound too enthusiastic about this arrangement.

"Well see you in Algebra, Tia."

With that Keely walked off. Finally a few minutes later she reached locker 224. She stared down the hall both ways. All she saw was familiar faces, no one new.

She decided she'll just have to see him when she sees him. Right 26- Left 7- Right 35. The locker opened. You could see everything in her locker was fluffy or pink.

BAM!

The doors down the hall burst open. A boy and a girl walked through wearing what looked like 70s clothes. Keely couldn't help but laugh. They walked past her locker and she stood there staring at them. The siblings walked down the hall to the office to possibly get their schedules.

Keely gathered her books, closed her locker and went to her 1ST class. There was no sign odf the boy in her first two classes yet.

(**Sorry this one is a bit short. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer. Well. review this one too!)**


	3. Algebra

Chapter 2  
Algebra

**(OK! Last Chapter. This will sound A LOT like the episode Future Tutor but I needed to wrap it up. So... Enjoy!)**

Keely walked to her locker as usual after 2ND period. Still no sign of Phil. She only saw him once but still didn't see his face or what he was like.

Then she saw him walking down the hall towards her. He stopped at a locker a few doors down from hers. He looked a lot cuter now without his cape and bug-eyed glasses. Keely couldn't help but stare. There was something about him that Keely needed to be close to him and know his deepest, darkest secret. Phil glanced over at her, their eyes met. Keely blushed and broke their eye contact.

After that she quickly grabbed her books and headed off to meet Tia and walk to Algebra. She looked back at Phil, he was still looking at her. Keely couldn't help but smile before giving her full attention to Tia.

"I bet that Phil kid is just like any other boy in this school." Tia said glancing at Phil at his locker.

"mm-hmm," Keely said distractedly. She couldn't help but bring her thoughts back to the way Phil looked at her.

"Keely?" Tia said snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Keely said.

They arrived in Algebra and Keely was standing in the doorway and everyone was staring at her. She apologized and sat down in a desk, embarassed.

"OK," said Mrs. B. Resuming class. They were studying equations like 1X- 2 equals 3 + 4X.

Keely didn't get it at all.She just stared at the blackboard looking at the blurs that were numbers.

"Ms. Teslow?..Could you please answer this question. You should know because it was one of your homework questions."

Keely knew that not doing her homework would come back to haunt her.

"I-- You see I was _going_ to do it but, umm I was hungry so Tia decided we go and get something to eat to help us think so we went to get a freezie but, but then I got a huge brain freeze so I couldn't think and it was already late so I decided to...not...do...it." Keely looked up at her and bit her lip nervously. She let out a small laugh to hide her embarassment.

Mrs. B looked angry, "So I suppose you don't know it either Tia?"

Tia shrugged and said, "Nope."

"X equals 5/ -3." **(Fixed it!.)**

Mrs. B looked startled and glanced towards the doorway. There he stood.

Phil Diffy. Now that Keely saw him face to face he was kinda cute.

"Well! I know that's one student that will pass the test tomorrow!" Yelled the teacher proudly, "and What is your name young man?"

"Umm, I'm Phil Diffy. A new student."

"Ok Phil sit behind Ms. Teslow over there." She pointed to the empty desk behind Keely.

"Psst.," said Tia. Keely bent down close to her, " What?"

"Look who's got the algebra geek to sit next to."

Keely rolled her eyes. The rest of Algebra breezed by and then it was lunch.

**(I'm going to skip lunch plus, I think most of you know what happened.)  
**" So we are going to meet at the... Pink Pig?" asked Phil.

"Yes," whispered Keely who was lookind around to see if anyone would see her, a popular girl, talking to a math geek.

**(I'm also going to skip the whole Pink Pig fiasco too.)**

At school the next day Keely decided to thank Phil and sat at his table at lunch. After that they were soon to become very close friends.

The End

(**Thank you all who read my very first ever fanfic. I hope you liked it! Since I can only learn from your criticism then please review. I just noticed that I said 'couldn't help but...' a lot. Oh and Sorry if I skipped to much stuff I just didn't feel like writing it all.**

**--CoLlApSeD14 out!)**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked my story. You all get cupcakes! YAY! Anyways I'm here to reply to your reviews:_

**dolphinchick114**: I'm glad that my story is interesting.

**Animegirl1129:** I fixed it to say X 5/-3. I'm VERY happy you liked my story.

**rainismysunshine:** Yeah, it's ok with me that you write a story about the day before too. I'm happy that I had an idea that other's liked. I didn't see it in the other fanfics that I read so I decided to write one. Thanks for the compliment on my story. Well, hope to read your fanfic like this soon!

**JourneyFanForLife: **Thanks. I think I should make a sequel. Maybe from the POV of Phil. Like how he lived before he landed in 2005. What do you think?

**BG4ever09: I** love you too Jenny! Your so awesome. Band Geeks for life!

_Please review and tell me if I should or not._

_As I get more reviews I will update this so keep checking back if you reviewed!_


End file.
